Don't too Much, Please!
by KyuhyunAW
Summary: If you have crazy Boyfriend, you have everything :D


"Ayolah Kyu, kau tinggal datang ke rumahku dan antarkan aku ke caffe Ji Young oppa.."

"Untuk apa kau kesana hah? Kau mau nanti dia berfikiran kalau kau bocah yang centil dan suka mengganggunya?" Klik! Sepertinya yeoja ini mulai kesal dengan intimidasi yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, namjachingunya. Ra Rin tak peduli dengan itu semua, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pergi untuk menemui Ji Young – oppa tersayangnya sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu. Ra Rin mulai memutar otaknya, bibirnya komat-kamit menyumpah serapahkan namjachingunya.

"Dasar sialan. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Pelit! Pipi bopeng! Gila! Jel-"

Tintiiiiiiin!

Terdengar bunyi klakson dari luar rumah Ra Rin. Ia menghentikan segala sumpah serapahnya dan menarik kembali segala ucapan yang tadi ia sebutkan. Ternyata, Kyuhyunnya itu sudah menunggu di depan pagar dengan manisnya.

"Ra Rin-ah! Keluar kau bocah!" Dan Ra Rin pun berjanji untuk tidak menarik sumpah serapahnya lagi. Otaknya yang tadi sedikit tenang karena kedatangan Kyuhyun kini kembali meletup-letup.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Pipinya menggembung kesal.

"Cepat turun atau aku akan pergi"

"Ya! Aishh, chakkaman, aku turun! Huh!"

Ia segera turun dari kamarnya dan memakai sepatu sneaker. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dandan karena memang ia tidak mengerti dandan. Catat! Tidak mengerti. Bukan tidak suka. Ya karena memang ia masih bocah, jadi ia tak peduli dengan yang namanya dandan. Tapi, apakah umur 18 tahun masih bisa disebut bocah?

"Katanya kau tidak mau mengantarkanku, kenapa sekarang malah menjemputku?"

"Aku kasihan padamu. Kau pasti tidak punya tumpangankan? Makanya aku jadi tak tega" Ra Rin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh

"Sudahlah cepat naik atau aku berubah fikiran"

"Baiklah"

"Yaaa! Kau mau membawaku kemana setaaaan!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun acuh dengan teriakan Ra Rin yang sangat membahana itu. Ia malah melajukan motornya lebih kencang dan tak elak Ra Rin pun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, bukan pegangan sebenarnya ini lebih tepat dibilang pelukan. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun senang tentunya.

"Aku lapar. Lebih baik kau temani namjachingumu yang tersayang ini makan"

"Hiyaaaa aku benci kau Kyuhyun! Lebih baik aku menemani Ji Young oppa makan dibanding kau!"

"Ah neomu mashita! Hei yeojachingu tersayang baby bala bala, kau tak lapar hum?"

"Pulang."

"Aigoo, kau bodoh atau tolol? Aku bertanya apa kau malah menjawab apa."

"Kau tidak seperti Youngie oppa yang selalu berbicara manis padaku."

"Apa kau bawa kalkulator Rin-ah? Coba kau hitung sudah berapa kali kau sebut nama namja jelek itu"

"Lebih jelek kau Kyu"

"Aku lebih berotot"

"Ototmu lembek"

"Aku lebih putih"

"Kau panuan"

"Kau kenapa menjatuhkanku terus? Kan yang menjadi namjamu itu aku! Bahkan kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan Kyunnie oppa!"

"Mwo? Kyunnie oppa? Kau bawa plastik tidak? Aku ingin muntah."

"Aishh jinjja! Kenapa kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku eoh?"

"Kau juga tak pernah bersikap manis padaku" Slurrrrrp. Ra Rin menyesap Moccachino yang tadi ia pesan. Lucu, seperti anak kecil pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini benar-benar bocah yang tak tahu cara makan dan minum"

"Tuh kan, baru saja aku sindir kau malah berulah lagi. Huh!" Sebenarnya, sifat kekanakan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan mencintai Ra Rin. Kyu menajamkan senyum misteriusnya yang kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Ra Rin.

"Kau belepotan" ucap Kyuhyun datar. Ra Rin mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada wajahnya, tapi tangan Kyu lebih cepat menghentikan pergerakan Ra Rin.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku belepotan. Lepaskan tanganmu Kyu" Ra Rin semakin mengerutkan dahi lantaran Kyu menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Ra Rin. Eh? Ia merasakan nafas Kyu yang terhempas tepat di wajahnya. Kini nafas Ra Rin lah yang semakin tercekat.

"Kalau aku yang membersihkannya, bagaimana?"

Crap!

Wajah Ra Rin berubah pucat. Tangannya semakin memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan terjadi sebab genggaman Kyu lebih kuat 5 kali lipat dari pada Ra Rin. Kini ia hanya membelalakan matanya karena mata Kyuhun sekarang mengarah ke area dagu dekat sudut bibirnya. Matilah kau Ra Rin! Ia mulai bergumam yang tidak jelas membuat Kyu semakin gemas untuk 'membersihkan' krim moccachino yang belepotan disana. Kyuhyun menggerakan pelan bibirnya disana dan menyesap dagu Ra Rin yang belepotan dengan lidahnya. Terdengar decakan dari perlakuan Kyu yang membuat jantung Ra Rin hampir lepas dari sangkarnya.

"Sekarang sikapku sudah sangat manis kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di bawah bibir Ra Rin. Yeoja itu sedikit mengerang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga terlihat putih.

"Kyu, kau mau apa" ia bergumam tapi terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun mengingat jarak mereka yang tak lebih dari se-inchi.

"Bersikap manis pada kekasihku, bolehkan?" Aaaaaaa Ra Rin menjerit. Dalam hati pastinya. Karena tidak mungkin ia menjerit dalam kondisi bibir Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya ketika namja itu bicara tadi.

Chu~

Mata mereka terpejam. Namun Ra Rin masih terpaku, this is the second for her. Second? Ya, Kyuhyun pernah menciumnya ketika mereka jadian. Tapi ini lain, sangat memusingkan dan...  
Memabukkan. Tangan kiri Kyu masih menggenggam tangan kanan Ra Rin, sementara tangan kiri Ra Rin menahan dada Kyu dan meremas kemejanya ketika tiba-tiba Kyu melumat bibirnya.

Beruntungnya, restaurant tempat mereka makan sepi. Mungkin karena tidak laku? Atau karena makanannya beracun? Entahlah. Bukan urusan Kyuhyun dan Ra Rin pastinya.

Plukk!

Ra Rin meringis kesakitan, menggembungkan pipinya. Loh? Ada apa dengan nya?  
Ternyata, Kyu menjitak kepalanya. Bukannya tadi mereka...

"Bibirmu bengkak, Rin-ah" Kyuhyun terkikik geli, senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya. Yang digoda memalingkan wajahnya dengan gusar. Malu.

"Apa tadi sudah manis?"

"Apanya?" Ia masih tak mau bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kerutan di dahinya tercetak jelas.

"Bibirku. Manis kan?"

Again, memang benar-benar sialan Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ra Rin melotot dan kaget sepertinya.

Plukk!

"Cho kyuhyun sialan! Mesum! Akan ku laporkan kau pada Ji Young oppa!"

"Silahkan saja jika kau berani, chagiya"

"Yaaaaiksss ucapanmu menjijikan! Ingin ku muntahi wajahmu Kyu!"

"Sebelum kau muntah, aku akan lebih dulu membungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku"

"Aaaaaaaa andweeeeeeee!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Ra Rin berjanji tak akan berani untuk muntah lagi.

**FIN**


End file.
